Murder At NCC1701D
by STARTREK-MASTER
Summary: About a poker game a murder and youll never guess who the murder is
1. Default Chapter

Murder at NCC1701-D 

A/N I couldn't think of a better title

The USS enterprise is surveying a nebula in the gama quadrent meanwhile everyone on board is enjoying some shore leave. And we find the bridge crew in the middle of a poker game.

Worf: I want two

La forge : I want three

Crusher: I want one

Troi: I want three

Riker: I don't want any

Data: and I want 4

Data deals everyone there cards

Riker: im in

Worf: I am not

Data: I am in

La forge: im not

Troi: im not either

Crusher: im not

Riker: well Data it looks like its me and you

Data: Yes sir it does

Riker: I bet Twenty

Data: I see your Twenty and raise you ten

Riker: I call

Data shows his cards he has a full house 

Riker smiles he has a Royal Flush 

La forge: how do you always do that?

Riker: I guess im just too good

Crusher: well that's it for me

Troi: me too im going to bed

La forge: yeah me to

Riker: well if no one else wants to play im out Data

Data: good night 

They All go too bed

Mean while Ensign Ortiz is alone in his quarters when someone steps in

Ensign Ortiz: oh hi 

Ensign Ortiz: what Noooooo

Ensign Ortiz is killed by a phaser set on kill 

Security: Captain my scans indicate a phaser fired on deck 12 Ensign Ortiz quarters

Picard: security too deck twelve Ensign Ortiz Quarters

Security arrives and finds a phaser set on kill right beside Ensign Ortiz

Security: captain either Ensign Ortiz committed suicide or he was murdered 

Picard: what?

Security: he was killed by a phaser set on kill

Picard: are there any clues on who might have done this?

Security: no sir. How do you like it so far? Ill do another chapter tommorow


	2. The Investigation

The Investigation 

Worf steps in Ensign Dustin Cook's quarters Ensign Cook was a former friend of 

Ensign Ortiz before he started seeing his former girl friend and Ensign cook got mad at Ensign Ortiz

Worf: where were you last night 

Ensign Cook: here in my quarters sir

Worf: do you have any witnesses?

Ensign Cook: no sir I was here by myself 

Worf: thank you ensign as you know you are not an official suspect.

Ensign Cook: yes sir I know

Worf steps out and sees deanna troi walking down deck 9

Worf: I am not sure but I think Ensign Cook is hiding something he seemed nervous 

Troi: well that is to be expected you were questioning him about a murder

Worf walks on and goes too the next Person to be questioned Ensign Ford

Ensign ford never Really liked ensign Ortiz because he always did better in his work and ensign ford always seemed in his shadow.

Worf: Ensign Where were you last night?

Ensign ford: well I was in 10 forward there must have been several witnesses 

Worf: thank you ensign I must be going

Well that was capter 2 what did you think?


	3. The Investigation Part 2

The Investigation part 2

Worf steps in Lt Varlong quarters Varlong is a vulcan scientist who was in charge of the science lab ensign Ortiz worked in and is a possible suspect

Worf: may I ask you a few questions?

Varlong: yes sir

Worf: where were you last night about the time ensign Ortiz was murdered?

Varlong: I was here in my quarters

Worf: do you have any witnesses?

Varlong: no sir

Worf: thank you Lt

Worf steps out his investigation complete still no more clues except that Ensign ford could not have done it because he was at ten forward at the time

Picard: Worf have you found anything yet?

Worf: no sir except that ensign ford had witnesses he could not have done that

Picard: so it is between Ensign cook and Lt Varlong

Worf: yes sir they had no witnesses at that time but I have a feeling that it might be cook

Picard steps on the Bridge

Riker: Any luck Sir?

Picard: no we are not any closer except that we know it was not ensign ford

Riker: this is one mystery we may never solve

Just then a security officer walks in Captain We know who the murderer is it is Ensign Cook We found a Phaser set on kill in his quarters.

Captain Picard walks too the brig 

Picard: Well Ensign Cook what do you have to say?

Ensign Cook: captain! I didn't do it you have to believe me.

Picard: we will let a jury decide that we are taking you to the nearest starbase 

Picard walks out of the room


	4. Evidence

Evidence

Picard walks too sickbay to have Dr crusher try to get some evidence from the crime scene picard arrives 

Picard: Dr Crusher can you go down to deck twelve ensign Ortiz quarters and see if you can get any evidence?

Dr Crusher: ill get right on it

Picard: Thank you doctor

Picard walks to the bridge

Picard: MR Crusher set a coarse for the nearest starbase Warp 7

Wes Crusher: Yes sir

Picard: Engage 

Picard: commander Riker you have the bridge

Dr Crusher goes to deck 12 she starts To scan Ensign Ortiz Quarters

Mean while councilor troi is talking with ensign cook when she steps out

She goes to the bridge

Troi: captain either ensign cook can hide things from me or he is telling the truth

Picard: what about the phaser?

Troi: it could be someone planted it or he somehow can hide things from me

Picard: thank you councilor 

Riker: sir if she is right there is a murderer loose on the Enterprise

Picard: we cant jump to conclusions will she could be wrong

Picard: but just in case 

Picard: MR Worf post extra security on every deck

Worf: Yes Sir

Riker: Perhaps we havent even come close to solving the mystery 

Picard: Perhaps

Picard: we need more time MR Crusher slow to warp 4

Wes Crusher: Slowing to warp 4

Meanwhile Ensign Ford is in his quarters

Someone steps in

Ensign Ford: hello

Ensign Ford: Wait no

Someone kills Ensign ford and leaves a false suicide Log

Worf: Captain Phaser Fire in Ensign Ford's Quarters

Picard: security get to ensign ford's quarters now!

Security: Yes Sir!

Security arrives at ensign ford's quarters

Security: Captain he is dead and there is a suicide Log And its audio only

Security: it says I had nothing left so I killed myself now no one is here to stop me

Security: and we found a phaser set on kill right beside him as if he dropped it

Picard: I know he was a troubled man but suicide? 

Riker: this is all starting to make no sense

Picard: agreed until we find out what happened MR Worf go to yellow alert

Worf: yes Sir

There is one more chapter you will never guess who the murder is found out next chapter


	5. The Murderer

The Murderer 

A/N This is going to be my longest chapter and we will finally find out who the murder is we know its not ford or cook And a vulcan wouldn't kill Would he?

Captain Picard is puzzled about the events The last few days so far someone was murdered it appears that someone committed suicide and they still don't know for sure who the murder is and if ensign ford really did commit suicide Every one on the Enterprise is frightened because they could be next  
Picard walks onto the bridge

Picard: MR Crusher increase to warp 8 

Wes Crusher: Yes Sir

Mean While DR Crusher is in Ensign Ortiz Quarters when   
DR Crusher: What is that 

DR Crusher: Ensign would you come over here and get this and take this blanket to sickbay for further analysis 

Ensign: Yes sir

The Ensign Goes To sickbay 

Meanwhile Lt Worf is still trying to figure out who murdered Ensign Ortiz

Worf is mad and then Councilor troi steps in

Troi: Worf Are you ok?

Worf: Yes I am I am very angry

Troi: maybe you should take the rest of the day off 

Worf: I am fine councilor 

Troi: Ok Lt

Troi steps out

Meanwhile The Ensign arrives at sickbay and places the blanket on an examination table

Ensign: Can you scan this for me DR Crusher's Order's 

Medical personal: ok ill get right on it

Meanwhile Captain Picard Walks onto The Bridge

Data: Captain The USS Avenger Is hailing us they need assistance 

Captain Picard: MR Crusher plot an intercept coarse warp 9

Wes Crusher: Yes Sir

Worf: Another hail they have a warp core breach they must evacuate we have 5 minutes to get there

Picard: How long until we reach the Avenger

Data: 7 minutes

Picard: MR Crusher increase to maximum warp

Riker: The avenger is an ambassador class starship

Picard: are you suggesting sabotage? 

Riker: maybe

The Enterprise arrives with 2 minutes left

Picard: Picard to all Transporter rooms start beaming up as many people as you can you have to minutes

Transporter Room personal: Yes sir

Transporter Room personal: We have everyone

Picard: get us out of here Warp 9

Picard: Engage

Picard heads to sickbay to talk with the captain

Picard: Do you know what happened?

Captain: we were taking a Vulcan Ambassador to Vulcan when all of the sudden There was an explosion with a warp core breach 

Captain: that's all I know

Picard: I will let you rest

Picard Goes to the bridge 

Meanwhile DR crusher goes to sickbay to help examine the blanket

Councilor Troi: Captain I am going to Lt Varlong's Quarters he is expecting me I am counciling everyone that knew ensign Ortiz 

Picard: Goodbye councilor 

Councilor Troi walks to Lt varlong's Quarters 

Troi: Hello Lt

Lt varlong: hello councilor

Meanwhile in sickbay

Doctor Crusher: ah ha

Doctor crusher runs to the bridge

Doctor crusher: Captain Where is Lt varlong 

Picard: he is with councilor Troi

Dr Crusher: Dr crusher to Security get to Lt varlong's quarters immediately and arrest him for murder 

Picard: What is the meaning of this?

Dr Crusher: Varlong is the murder and he isn't vulcan he is romulan

Picard: What  
Security: We got him Sir he had a phaser with him

Dr Crusher: I found a blanket in Ensign Ortiz Quarters however the blanket had a rare type of Germ that is only found on Romulas That germ is not programmed to be filtered by The transporter because only romulans carry it

Picard: good work but how did you know it was varlong that was the romulan?

Dr Crusher: because I looked at his blood sample provided by Vulcan high command it was romulan somehow he managed to make everyone think he was vulcan I think he had inside help

Picard: Brilliant 

Security: Captain you might want to get down here

Picard: on my way

Picard goes to Lt Varlong's quarters

They show him what they found

Picard: what is it? 

Security: it appears to be a small cloaking device

Picard: amazing 

Data: I think I have solved this whole mystery 

Picard: Yes MR Data

Data: well sir Lt varlong was spying on us for the romulans apparently Ensign Ortiz started to suspect this so he created a log just in case something ever happened apparently when Ensign Ortiz was killed the disc was given to Ensign ford who was later murdered by varlong and varlong left a false suicide letter then one of varlong's assistants on the avenger created the warp core breach to take the crew of the enterprise's mind off the murder.

Picard: well MR Data then where do you think the cloaking device comes in?

Data: my guess is after his mission was complete he was to steal a shuttle and install the cloaking device to get away and head towards the nearest cloaked ship

Picard: well it seems we have solved this mystery except why was there a phaser found in ensign cook's quarters? 

Data: that sir is simple Lt varlong planted it there

THE END


End file.
